Haley Anson
Haley Piper Anson is a character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. She possesses the abilities of Transmogrification, Enhanced Synaesthesia, Empathic Weather Manipulation and Mortality Manipulation. She is 29 years old. Appearance Haley has dark blonde hair which waves slightly, and light brown eyes. She looks quite young for her age, at 29. Most of the time, her appearance is quite simple, as she prefers wearing jeans and t-shirts and normally doesn't bother with much make-up, finding the idea vain. Abilities Haley's first ability is Transmogrification. She can mimic any existing tangible solid object. She cannot mimic air or liquid, and she also cannot transform into anything which couldn't exist otherwise. However, she may be able to do so if she was augmented or amplified. She is also capable of turning other people into objects, with a greater effort, but she is yet to do this, and doesn't know that she can. Only she would then be able to turn the person back. Her second ability is Enhanced Synaesthesia. She can see sound as strands of coloured light, the colour differing according to amplitude and pitch, and she can also manipulate the sounds according to her emotions and desires. She can draw people in to listen to her music, including targeting specific people, and once they are listening, she can affect their emotions, thoughts, opinions and behaviour through the music. She can also attack using a concussive sound blast. Her third ability is Empathic Weather Manipulation. This ability means that she manipulates the weather according to her emotions. Since she is naturally quite a calm and happy individual, in control of her emotions, she causes sunlight and warmth most of the time. However, she can also create storms if she is angry enough, and rain if she is sad or upset enough. She will never learn to deactivate this ability. Her final ability is Mortality Manipulation. This ability can be used to both give and remove lives. It can affect oneself and others. It could be used to grant infinite life, mimicking the effect of abilities such as rapid cellular regeneration or immortality, and it can also remove the immortality of those who possess such abilities. Another use of the ability could be to give a person zero lives, rendering that person non-existent. It would then be as if that person never existed. Yet another use of the ability could be blocking the use of reincarnation. When a person who has gained multiple lives from this ability dies, he or she is then brought back to life as though he or she never died. Any injuries would vanish, age can be reversed if the death was caused by deterioration linked to age, and occasionally the individual might lose all memory of having died. Family & Relationships History Etymology Haley is an English name which means "hay clearing" or "hay woods". Her middle name, Piper, means "a pipe player", and may refer to how she can draw others using her enhanced synaesthesia. Her surname of Anson is English, and may mean "son of Agnes", "son of Hand", "son of Hann" or "son of Anselm". Category:Characters